strings
by Danny Longstride
Summary: Mitsuhiko, trying to analyse the special bond, Ai and conan got. will he be able to get a hunch of their true identities? read and review. one shot


Strings

Disclaimer: I don't own Dc. But I have my own laptop.

warning: unbeta'd so expect everything.

* * *

"It really amuses me every single time, when I see them arguing. I thought they're like dust and rain, when combined you only get nothing but clay *laughs*. Yet they always find away to soften the matters out. Maybe that was their relationship, you never know..

I always knew, the both of them have something in common, their adult behavior maybe?.. or maybe because the both of them shared the same intelligence, or maybe those small secret talks they used to share, I never knew.

Sure we all share the same interests , basically it was our admiration to many stuff, starting by the detective work, also our admiration to him. No one can hide it, form Genta who knew the _Detective boys_- That was the name of our gang-*laughs* would be nothing without him, to Ayumi, who considered him, her knight in shining armor, to me; personally I learned a lot from him, to her, indeed she has her own relationship with him, one I cant really tell anything about, but it was interesting.

I recall this time, when.. yeah, I think it was the midnight, I couldn't sleep then for one reason or another, I had this moment of self questioning, what would us – the detective boys- be like if he or her wasn't there for us, I think we would be just a bunch of losers who would watch **Kamen Yaiba** every night after doing their homework and come next day to talk about the new rival and how cool was the episode. I found myself asking why would a guy and a girl like them would even agree to be in our gang? If it happen and you mentioned Edogawa-san or Haibara-san in the school, you'd get a hell of a feedback, one remarking their intelligence, other remarking her beauty, and other one remarking his soccer skills, but to your surprise, if he was mentioned you find yourself mentioning her right after, and the same, if she was mentioned first, you automatically find yourself mentioning her. It was weird.. indeed it was. *laughs*

I would lie, if i said that matter didn't give me margins for months, the question was the same every time, why would they befriended us, it's not like they need us, anyway. For being the naïve I was, I asked him. He replied and you can notice this cool aura surrounds him * laughs* " friends don't ask each others that, it just happens" oh, that basically was bull***** to me I wasn't convinced one bit. Being a friend of a famous elementary detective as him, and as a witness of every single case he solved with us, I can only say that he taught me lots of things, but the most important one, "everything's possible till you prove otherwise."

I started to think of him, in a weird way, really.. first, I thought he's a trained spy who went under heavy training so he's the pro he is. Or he's an adult but accidentally got hit by one of these X-rays, then become a child, too many scenarios.. was flying in my head, which gave me margins, anyway, I went to Haibara-san and asked her, if my deductions are right, I didn't really expect an answer, but I told myself I would try hard and read her face, and as I expected the only thing I managed to read was _le __façon_ the name of the magazine she was reading, only heard " maybe, he might also have hit his head when he was a kid, who knows."

I came to a point of no return I have to find why he befriended us.. why he would accept such a lame group, till that time on this case, when the culprit set a fire in the building- I know I shouldn't be saying that * laughs*- we were in, trying to kill us, as we were witnesses on the crime.. he said " I need every one of you here, a detective cant work without companions, even Sherlock Holmes got Watson on his side…"

That was enough for me. Indeed I didn't care whether he was a spy or normal guy or ever an alien, I'm his partner. That was indeed enough for me.

Ladies and gentle men, I stand here today not only wishing my friends' a happy married life, but also to thank them for everything they made for the detective boys. I will consider myself speaking on the behalf of the detective boys.

I've to say, i wasn't really surprised when they made their decision, they do fit on each other, and personally I'm expecting a great future for them.

Thank you.

Conan, happy marriage, my man, you deserve it.

Haibara-san, or should I say, Edogawa-san, make sure you give him a good life, happy marriage.

Ladies and gentlemen let's wish them a happy life, they do deserve it.

Cheers."

La fin

* * *

how was it? i know it was hurried, i wrote this in the bus actually. :D it didn't take more than 30 minutes to finish, i know it isn't that perfect, but i would really appreciate it, if you drop a review.


End file.
